Outsider
by The Thinker2
Summary: This is a story that I decided to take down and edit slightly. It has elements from TFP, XCOM, and a movie called The Darkest Hour please read, review, and enjoy the tale.
1. Chapter 1

One starry and still night in the dessert a light races across the land disturbing all that it passes. Upon closer inspection it appears to be a man wearing nothing but a grey shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans riding a cobalt motorcycle. As the rider and the two wheeled vehicle race through the desert a thunder clap is heard and then a huge object desecrates the road in front of him.

He comes to a screeching halt a few yards from the crater where the object crashed. As the rider removes his helmet and dismounts the motorcycle he stands back as the vehicle changes, metal plates shifting and gears whirring, into a 15 foot tall robotic being. The titan morphs its' hands into a pair of what appear to be weapons of some sort and points them at the crashed object. The titan and its' smaller organic friend decend into the crater together and towards the mysterious object.

As the two draw closer to the object they see that it is made of a strange metal. As they continue their approach a panel falls away from the strange object and a creature unlike any either has ever seen falls out. The two halt their approach to stare at the creature. As they stare the creature starts to seize and so the rider runs over to it to assess the situation. Upon reaching the creature he attempts to check its heart rate. As he does that a strange glow appears around the creature and it promptly explodes. The Titan runs up to its human friend and tries to get him to speak to it.

"JACK!" shouts the robotic titan as it runs up to the human.

"Jack. Jack. Come on partner wake up"

'No response'

"No, no, no, Jack come on wake up!"

Still no response. It puts its' fingers to its' temple

"Ratchet, Jacks down I need an emergency ground bridge stat"

* * *

><p>"By the All-spark Arcee!, what happened?" Asked a husky red and white robotic titan to a cobalt one as it came through a blue-green vortex of light holding a small form in its hands.<p>

"We were just riding along and then...then..." the one called Arcee falls to its knees and begins to stroke the hair of the small form in its arms.

The husky one rushes over and takes the form from Arcee and then quickly rushes over to a grouping of equipment to set the figure down on a hard metal table.

"Arcee, I can't treat him if I don't know how he was injured. Explain what happened to him,"

"We...were just riding along having a relaxing conversation when an object crashed into the road just ahead of us. I stopped and when he got off I stood up and drew my blasters in case there was any threat. Then We cautiously descended into the crater the thing had made," She spares a long glance at where Jack lay,

"Upon closer inspection it turned out to be some sort of craft, of a make that is not cybertronian," Arcee takes a deep breath, "As we got closer a panel fell off of the thing and a creature fell out of the hole left by the panel, when the creature seemed to be going into a shock Jack ran over and attempted to help it. But then it...it..."

"It what? Arcee what did it do?!" asked the husky titan with urgency

"It exploded!" shouted Arcee as it fell to its knees and seemed to cry.

"WHAT!" shouted the red and white titan

"It just...exploded. And after that Jack just laid on the ground. Not moving no matter how hard I tried to get him to respond. He just...just...lay there" She stared at where Jack layed on the med table hooked up to all the equipment that monitored his vitals.

* * *

><p>That night as the two titans watched over the injured human, Jack, a strange golden glow appeared around the edges of his form. No one seemed to notice till all the medical alarms on the equipment started going off. As the two titans rushed to see what was wrong and if they could do anything about it, the human began to glow more and more until they had to avert their eyes from the intensity of the light. When the light died and they their eyes they didn't see a human laying on the table anymore but instead saw a crystal just big enough to see.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT IS THAT AND WHERE IS JACK!" shouted an angry robotic titan, Arcee, to another slightly larger one, Ratchet.

"I don't know Arcee. But all my scanners say that Jack is still on the berth"

"ON THE BERTH?! ON THE BERTH!?" Arcee grabs the Ratchets' head and brings it closer to the metal slab that the strange orange stone lies upon, "TELL ME RATCHET, DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE IS ON THE BERTH!"

Ratchet sighed," No, Arcee, it doesn't," Arcee released him and bent down to pick up the crystal, the only remains of Jack.

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Ratchet in a suspicious tone

"I am taking the only remains of my partner back to my quarters," Arcee stated flatly.

"Oh no you're not. I need that to stay here for analysis," Arcee just leveled a death glare on him.

"I am taking it back to my quaters," Arcee stated in a deadly flat tone causing Ratchet to back away slightly putting his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, take it. I can run tests some other time," The red and white titan moved back to his original position by a large center terminal as Arcee walked down a massive tunnel to her quarters."

Arcee's quarters

Arcee closed the heavy steel door as she entered her quarters moving over to a large metal dresser like structure and places the small orange crystal on top of it. A sad look crosses her features,

"Jack, I don't know if you can hear me wherever you are, but I just wanted to say that you were by far the best partner a fem could ever have. You were understanding and caring," she smirks," I remember how I threatened you when we first met, even then you were understanding," another sad look,"I never got the chance to say thank you for helping me through my grief over Cliff and Tailgate," she starts to sob," I never should have let you go up to that strange being, then maybe you would be here." walks over to berth and lays down to recharge,"Good night, Jack."

Next Morning...

Arcee awoke with a yawn and stretched before getting up and walking out of her quarters obviously forgetting about the crystal. As she walked down the base quarters Arcee was growing more and more excited. When she entered the main room where she was last night she saw Ratchet was at his terminal working as always.

"Hey, Rathcet, can you open a bridge to Jacks'?" She said with an excited tone. The large Titan just gave her a sad look and turned back to his work,

She gave him a questioning look,"Ratchet?"

"Arcee, are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"She raised an optic ridge at him before remembering the events of yesterday and falling to her knees sobbing. She visibly flinched as a massive robotic hand was placed on her shoulder, looking up she saw a different titan. This ones upper armor around it's chest and arms was red while its legs up to the knee were blue same as its helm which had one center front spike and two on either side. Its optics held a look of worry,

"Arcee. What is wrong?" The fem just broke into tears causing the large titan to turn to Ratchet with a curious look.

"Optimus...we have lost yet another of our team," Optimus just stood there with a look of disbelief mixed with grief before hiding the feelings and replying,

"Who?" Ratchet wilted slightly before he replied,

"Jack,"

The massive robot just stared at the medic,"How?"

"Arcee called in an emergency bridge as she and Jack were on patrol,"Ratchet sighed before continuing,"But when Arcee came through she was carring Jack and he had a small holelahdflja As the tired titan finished he returned to his work at the large computer in the center of the room. Optimus turned to Arcee and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Arcee, I know this is hard for you but Jackson would not want you to mourn his passing for he is in a better place,"

"You're right. Jack would want us to find out everything we could from that craft," She replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood,"Thank you, Optimus," And with that she turned on her heel and back into the tunnel leading deeper into the rock.

Unknown room...

Arcee let out a war cry as she slammed into another purple and black titan that stood just taller than her slashing and hacking at it with arm mounted blades that stretched from her wrist to elbow. As she beheaded the figure it disintegrated into thin air. As she stood she looked around breathing heavily but there was no other foe to face in the fairly large room so she walked out of the room and started wandering the through countless tunnels.

"Why did you always play the hero Jack. You tried to help that creature and died for it. Why did you die you selfish little glitch? You left me here alone just like Cliff and Tailgate. You promised me that you wouldn't die unless you didn't have a choice but this time you had a choice. You could have stayed back and let me handle it but you, always the hero you just had to help didn't you," she rambled as she walked through the tunnels. Suddenly she found herself outside the heavy metal door to her quarters. Punching in the code she entered before the door was finished opening. As soon as the door sealed she falls to her knees weeping.

"I hate you. You selfish little glitch. I hate you. You hear me!" she screamed at the ceiling. Sobbing she stood up and walked over to the the giant dresser like structure where the strange orange crystal was, picking it up she seemed to notice a difference.

"What the...Wasn't this smaller this morning?" turning it over it she examined it for any other difference but found none, "Hmmm...", she walked over to the berth and sat down on it, looking at the crystal with a sad look.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't stopped to investigate that ship none of this would have happened and you would be here with me," small blue drops fall from her optics and onto the stone which ripples with waves of dark blue at the spot where each drop falls.

"I am turly sorry, Jack,"

Where am I? Who am I? What am I?

Ok I know that some of you who have been following me since my first story are probably a little confused on what I have been doing lately and I am here to say that I am going to only be working on three stories; this one, Jack Dragon Darby, and a new one that I am co-writing with another person here on FanFiction. So stay tuned and I promise there will be more in the furture.


End file.
